duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
MagnaAngemon
Group: Angel - Level: Ultimate - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Gate of Destiny, Angel Rod MagnaAngemon Digivolves from Angemon, the Champion level Digimon partner of T.K. of the DigiDestined. He wields an energy blade dubbed "Excalibur," and his awesome attack is the Gate of Destiny, which opens a portal to oblivion and sucks through his opponents. He has one other technique, called the "MagnaAntidote." Quite how it works is unclear, but one would assume it is a universal healing ability. Despite the fact that T.K. gained his Crest relatively early on in the kids' adventures, it was some time before it actually glowed. While fighting Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, all the kids, save for Kari, T.K. and Angemon had been turned into key chains by the villain's magic. Angemon battled him, but was hurled from the top of his fortress. Piedmon cut the rope that T.K. and Kari were using to escape, and they followed him. As he fell, T.K. realised that even now, he couldn't give up - he had to do his best, for his brother, for Angemon, and for everyone. Energised with his hope, T.K.'s Crest began to glow, and Angemon finally Digivolved to MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon saved T.K. and Kari, and then reclaimed the key chains from Piedmon, knocking him from his fortress. He then used his MagnaAntidote technique to restore everyone to normal. When Piedmon attacked again with his Vilemon army, MagnaAngemon opened his Gate of Destiny, sucking in all the Vilemon. WarGreymonand MetalGarurumon then blasted Piedmon through the gate, which shut behind him. Then, the kids were immediately plunged into battle with Apocalymon. MagnaAngemon and the other Ultimates battled him, but Apocalymon destroyed the Crests and deleted the kids and their Digimon. However, while floating in digital limbo, the kids realised that the power had not been from the Crests - it had been inside them all along. They reconstituted their digital bodies, and the Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate again, to defeat Apocalymon. In May 2000, Patamon lost his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when T.K. and the other kids gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the new DigiDestined were attempting to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the Destiny Stones, Angemon was exposed to the power of the fourth stone, and the energy boost allowed him to Digivolve into MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon battled BlackWarGreymon, and actually had him on the ropes, ready to send him through the Gate of Destiny, until BlackWarGreymon destroyed the Destiny Stones, cutting off MagnaAngemon’s source of power, and reverting him to Patamon. At Christmas, Gennai arrived on Earth, and used Azulongmon’s Digi-Core to give the original eight Digimon a power boost, restoring their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Patamon headed to Paris with T.K., Tai and Agumon, to round up the wild Digimon that had appeared there. Patamon Digivolved into Angemon, and then into MagnaAngemon to battle Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers. He destroyed the Control Spire in Paris with Excalibur, and Giromon and Mamemons were sent back to the DigiWorld. When all the DigiDestined regrouped in Tokyo, they found that more Digimon had appeared on Earth – this time, they were the evil Daemon '''Corps. MagnaAngemon joined in the fight against '''SkullSatamon, but was defeated. The original eight Digimon sacrificed their power to Digivolve to Ultimate once again, giving their energy to Imperialdramon, enabling him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode. MagnaAngemon appeared once more, in the dream dimension of MaloMyotismon. T.K. and the other DigiDestined used the mystic nature of the dimension to make their dreams come true, and Patamon separated into all his forms - Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and Shakkoumon joined with all the other stages to battle MaloMyotismon, but when he crossed the border to the DigiWorld, only the "real" incarnation of Patamon could cross over, and so Shakkoumon went across, while the MagnaAngemon avatar faded away. MagnaAngemon first appears in "Piedmon's Last Jest." His voice is supplied by Dave Mallow. Name: From the Latin word, "magnate," meaning a person of great importance, and the word "angel." Category:Main characters Category:Digimon character